A Series of Letters
by AmzyD
Summary: In which James Potter writes his future self a series of letters. Written for the My Future Self challenge. Lily/James OneShot, T to be safe.


**A/N: This was written for the My Future Self competition, go check it out, its pretty awesome. Bit out of my comfort zone, writing younger James but hey ho. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, all belongs to JKR**

_Dear Handsome, witty, funny, fabulous, gorgeous, hunk of a man, James,_

_You may find it odd when you open this letter in the future to find that it is written to you by none other than your former self._

_That's me._

_I am writing to you to inform you of your utter idiocy. Well, of our utter idiocy. You will look back on this day and you will grimace in shame. Because today was the day you utterly embarrassed your 14 year old self. There she was, fair maiden Lily Evans, approaching you with venom in her eyes._

_And like the big idiot you are, you open your mouth to utter a cheeky resort and then promptly slip and land on your butt._

_The entire corridor of people, the entire corridor, stopped to laugh at you. Even Evans had a smile on her face, for Merlin's sake (and believe me, that's a miracle in itself)._

_So I decided to write to myself (that's you) so that in future, you think before you open your mouth to retort at the smartest witch in your year. We don't want to be thwarted by her again, do we?_

_That and our butt hurts. Immensely._

_Dear self obsessed twit,_

_It has come to that time in my life again, where I feel inclined to write yet another letter to my future self (that's you, gorgeous.) So my last letter to you (or was my last letter to me? I am the future me of my last letter, after all, but I haven't opened that one yet. Did you know it was possible to send one's self a letter? Odd.) It was rather foolish. It held the woes of a young skinny child, threatened by the wrath that is Lily Evans._

_Your situation isn't much different, you still have woes, and the wrath that is Evans is still after you. You're just less skinny. And you're 16 (so clearly much more mature)._

_Anyway, today there was a most unfortunate event. If you look into the recesses of your mind, you will remember that it was (__is __for me) the end of your fifth year. You had just finished a DADA exam in which you thought you did exceedingly well in. One might say even Outstandingly (get it? O, as in the grade! Oh we're so funny). Well, you surely will remember now, so I won't go into details, but a less than enjoyable argument broke out between you, Severus Snake-face and your beloved Lily Evans._

_Remember now? Yes that one._

_Anyway, my point is, when we usually have these arguments it's done and dusted after five minutes, life goes on all that blahblah. But this time, as I'm sure you'll remember, Snivellus butt-ache called Evans the M-word!_

_Not that I'm surprised because he__ is__ a Slytherin after all._

_What I'm surprised at is…and this is the awfully confusing part that I can't get my head round, when you(I, me, us) looked at Lily Evans, at the sight of her shocked and heartbroken face…_

_You felt pretty crap about it. _

_More than pretty crap. Don't tell anyone this, but it made __you__ feel heartbroken._

_Now, this shouldn't surprise me, this girl has been the object of my affections since my eyes first laid sight on her. But I have never felt this before._

_I just feel like…I feel serious._

_And I, chief Marauder, James Potter, must never ever feel serious. That's just mock able. My peers will laugh in mirth if they ever find out._

_So what I'm saying is, maybe you should __**STAY AWAY FROM LILY EVANS. **__She makes you say and do inexplicable things. She won't ever give you the time of day, anyway._

_James,_

_I don't know why I'm writing this. It was pretty damn lame that I did it before. But Sirius and Peter have detention, Remus is in hospital, and I'll have to be content with talking to myself. _

_I am such an idiot. A stupid, love sick idiot._

_Whose "clever" idea was it to stay away from Lily Evans? Oh yeah, mines. _

_I can't stop thinking about her. _

_She won't get out of my bloody head. It like she's permanently moved in. She's brought her trunk with all her belongings and now she stays there. Rent free and all._

_It's haunting me. All those times, all those bloody times I wound her up, and hurt her feelings and pulled her hair. Her eyes, filled with hate, spitting fire at me. They haunt me._

_I burnt all of my previous letters to myself, because they're so damn stupid. _

_Hunk of a man?_

_I was a bespectacled little twit. That is all._

_Love sucks. It really does. It's so painful when I look at her these days, and sometimes muster up a Hi. She says hi back now._

_We're on hi terms now, can you believe it? She thinks I've grown up, she's forgiven me…_

_But why am I still so guilty?_

_It tears at my heart when she says hello to me. I can see, beneath it all, beneath her shining façade of forgiveness, that she still resents me._

_I repeat; love sucks._

_Future me,_

_It's a while since I've done one of these. I told Lily about them, and she says I should have not burnt the first two, because they probably would have been quite amusing._

_Probably._

_Anyway the reason I am writing to myself this time is to remind myself how bloody lucky I am that Lily Evans finally, __finally,__ gave me the time of day. More than the time of day, she's given me her life!_

_Yes, I, James Potter, chief marauder, bespectacled twit, am now __engaged! _

_(To be honest, my heart was engaged to her ages ago, __anyway__)_

_Sirius is still in shock. But I'm writing this just as a little reminder at how beautiful Lily looked when I proposed to her today. And how she excited she looked when I asked her and how beautiful she…Oh I already said that didn't I?_

_You may think I should be able to remember that myself, but alas, I probably won't._

_I'm going to go get tits-up drunk with Sirius. He is a man of merry celebration._

_Here's hoping Lily (soon to be Potter) does not see this,_

_James Potter (a.k.a the luckiest man on earth)_


End file.
